I Don't Want to Miss a Thing
by macandcheeze-its
Summary: It's a song fic based on Areosmith's I don't Want to Miss a thing. An Emjay


**A/N: This is a short songfic about Emma and Jay. The song is "_I don't want to miss a thing" _By Aerosmith.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "I don't want to miss a thing" or Degrassi or its characters. **

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you're sleeping  
Far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure_

Jay just sat there watching her, his Emma. That's how he thought of her anyway. At school he pretended not to notice her. She was fragile, he took advantage. He knew it was wrong and he hated himself for it, but he couldn't help it, he loved her, and as much as he tried to deny it, he knew it was true. Jay Hogart was in love with Emma Nelson and nothing could happen to change it. She didn't know it, though. She thought this whole thing was just physical.

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

He turned his head.

"Jay?"

" Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

" Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well I guess I better go."

"Yeah"

"Bye"

" Hmph."

He watched as she left. He was so rude to her about everything all the time. He couldn't stand himself, but if she knew how much he cared, how much he wanted her all to himself, she might fall for him. She would get hurt in the end, they always do.

"I can't do this to her. I won't let it happen."

_Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever_

He always thought of her, when ever he saw her his heart stopped beating. No one knew.

"Jay?"

" What do you want?"

"Do you hate me or something?"

If only she knew how he actually felt.

"I, uh, well, umm"

"It's okay, I get it. I don't think we should be, uh, 'seeing' each other anymore Jay."

He just nodded.

"Well, uh, bye."

"Bye."

She started to walk away.

" Emma! Wait!"

"What Jay?"

"Oh uh, umm, nevermind."

"Ok…?"

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

"Oh screw it. Emma!"

"WHAT???"

He just ran up to her and kissed her the most passionate kiss he'd ever given.

_I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time_

"Emma. I love you, I've always loved you."

" Jay, I love you, too"

"Stay with me, Emma. Don't leave me."

"I won't Jay, I won't."

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

There they stood, kissing in the rain that had started to pour down on them. They were happy, finally happy. Jay, the guy that everyone walked out on, and Emma, the broken girl. They were in love and that wouldn't change. Who knows where they'll be in a year or two or even five, all they know now is that nothing in the world matters anymore now that they have eachother. That won't change.

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing _

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing

**Reviews! I need reviews!! This is the third story I've posted on here, the other two I never finished, one was a Jimmy Neutron story and the other was a Degrassi. The Jimmy Neutron one I won't finsh and the Degrassi one I might.**


End file.
